


A light To My Flame

by Artemis_Rose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emo Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Semi slowburn, Soft Lance (Voltron), klance, medical Lance, rocker keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Rose/pseuds/Artemis_Rose
Summary: Lance is a college student trying to past the tiring days of becoming a pediatrician. After the night where he met the boy with the raven black and the ripped skinny jeans his life gets turned upside down from everything he's ever known





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here is my klance fanfiction!!!  
> i am really happy to upload it and i hope you guys love it!!

“Pidge I don’t know, I have a really big chemistry test tomorrow” I sighed and pinched the bridges of my nose.

“Then I can help you study, it might surprise you Lance but anything in the science field is my best subject” she said and I could hear the smirk because she knew she had won.

“Fine i’ll go, but please actually help me, I really need to pass this test or i’m seriously screwed” I said grabbing my keys and bag and heading out of my apartment.

“Okay i’ll see you in a few” and I heard a click meaning she ended the call.

I sent my roommate Hunk a quick text letting him know I wouldn’t be home for dinner and that I would be home late. 

It was only a 5 minute drive to pidge’s house, I could’ve walked it in 15 minutes but I never liked walking alone in the dark even if it wouldn’t take long. Pidge was waiting on the porch for me with her phone in her face, no doubt playing a game.

“Hey” I said and sat down next to her and no response, so after a few attempts of trying to get her attention and no success I snatched her phone and stood up and held it above her head.

“LANCE YOU FUCKING ASS GIVE ME MY DAMN PHONE” she yelled and I just laughed.

“I’ll give it back if you help me study, as you agreed too and not be on it all night” i said with a smirk and she just rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, it’s not like I wasn’t going to help you, I just wanted to finish the level” she grumbled, causing me to laugh.

We went up tp her room and we began to start on my study guide and after a couple hours of tears and frustration it was finished. It wasn’t that i was exactly bad at chemistry I just always struggled with remembering which formulas you were suppose to use.

You know Lance for someone whos a medical major you really suck at chemistry which is a requirement in that field” she said jokingly but it still caused me to roll my eyes.

“Says the girl who is majors in chemistry and computer science” I retorted and she shrugged her shoulders, “fair enough”.  
We both decided after that painful study session I deserved gaming session which I barely had time for which you could tell as Pidge kicked my ass in Mario-Kart.

“Lance come on, what’s happened to you, you used to at least put up fight for first place” Pidge said dramatically.

“I had to start becoming an adult tha-” I was cut off by the sound of guitars and drums and I looked at Pidge confused.

“Oh yeah i forgot to tell you, Matt’s friend Shiro, you’ve met him once or twice, his garage is under construction so they are using our garage until it’s done, you should hear them play them play more clearly they are a really good band” she said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the garage.

“Hold up since when is matt in a band?” I asked, I knew he could play the drums but I never saw him as the type to play in a band.

“Oh, a year now I think, they haven’t done any gigs yet they wanted to get good first, they have their first gig at the Altea bar Allura’s uncle owns on Friday night, we are going” and I couldn’t argue because i didn't have any plans and it would be nice to do something.

I looked up and i was struck by how attractive the band was not to mention talented. The drummer was Matt who looked a lot like Pidge just his hair was longer wearing a Legends of Zelda shirt, some worn jeans and a old pair of vans.

Shiro which I have met before with his his white hair and seemed to be in his gym attire, wearing a black muscle tee and basketball shorts, showing off his muscles.

The lead singer which i assumed was Allura had a voice and face of an angel, she had dark skin, had long curly white hair, she wore a pink crop top with a high waisted white skirt with pink flats.

The guitarist which I didn’t know the name of had to be one of the most attractive people I have met. Had a really pretty face and wore his raven hair in a ponytail, he wore a black Fall Out Boy band with a red flannel around hips paired with ripped black skinny jeans and black converse, the outfit looked amazing on him.

When the finished the song Matt walked up to me and gave me a high five.

“Lance my man, it’s been awhile hasn’t it” Matt asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah a few months I think, college and work just keeps me busy ya know” I shrugged 

“I feel that, if I don’t die by the end of this semester” he said and then his eyes widened. “You haven’t met Allura or Keith yet have you” and I shook my head and Matt dragged me over to the duo that was talking. 

“Hey guys I have someone I want you to meet” Matt said “This is my dear friend Lance and he’s really cool” and I just shook my head and laughed. 

“Hey I’m Lance” I said with my signature smile, i stuck out my hand for a hand shake but i got hug from Allura and peace sign by a boy i assumed to be Keith.

“It’s nice to meet you Lance” Allura said in british accent I wasn’t expecting, she stepped back with a smile, "i'm Allura, and this is my good friend keith" she says pointing to the boy next to her. He stuck out his hand I took it and shook it, he smiled at me, he had such a perfect smile. 

Keith looked at me and smirked, "It really nice to meet you, i hope i see more of you” turned and walked back to his guitar without another word.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance wait” he called and I turned around, “Do you maybe want to come to to my band’s show tomorrow?” he asked me causing me to smile “Actually i was going anyways, Pidge is more or less making me go” i said causing him to laugh.

“LANCE WAKE UP” a voiced yelled and i groaned and turned over, i went to bed way too late to be up this late to be wake up this early.

“Fine” a voice i identified as Hunk said, “be late to your test, it’s not like i have school in 25 minutes anyways” he said and i bolted up and grabbed my alarm clock, it was 7:05.

“SHIT” i yelled and a got dressed in a record time of 45 seconds, ran brush through my hair, grabbed my keys and i was out the door by 7:08.

I made it to class just on time, the test was a lot more hard then i was expecting but i got a B, so at i passed with a lot better score then i was expecting, but even though i passed that test was exhausting and I really need caffeine boost

I drove to the first coffee shop I found named “Lions Unite Coffee and Tea” which i’ve never been too but decided to give it a chance.

I walked in and inside and saw those violet eyes and raven hair that was thrown in a bun and not going to lie it looked really good on him, nothing shocking though, he could probably rock anything with that face and body.

He looked up at me and smiled, “hey you’re Lance right?” he asked, I smiled and nodded 

“Yup the one and only, but you can call me the man of your dreams” I smirked and he rolled his eyes playfully.

“Sure okay, what can i get you lover boy?” he asked and i told him a vanilla iced coffee and he laughed.

“What’s so funny” i asked confused.

“That is literally the most cliche drink” ever he said and shrugged his shoulders “ Hey man if it’s good it’s good, i don’t discriminate .”

“I can’t argue you with that” he said and turned around to started making my coffee, when he was done he called my name, and I paid for my coffee.

“Thank you, keith you’re a God” i said and took a sip, it was the best tasting thing since my mom’s cooking.

“Not a God, just the only one here that can make a decent cup of coffee besides Allura of course”.

“Oh Allura works here? That’s cool so you guys see each other like all the time then, being in a band together and also working together” i said with a fake smile, chances are they’re together mean they are both really attractive and they spend so much time together anyways.

“Yeah, she’s been like an older sister to me since she’s met Shiro and Matt in high school, she even went with me to my first pride event because i was to scared to go by myself and Shiro and Matt couldn’t take me, it was really fun” keith said smiling probably remembering the moment fondly.

“Oh so you’re part of the Lgbtq+ too?” i asked hope rising in me.

“Yeah, i’m gay, and since you said ‘too’ I assume you are as well so if you don’t mind me asking how are you apart of it?”

“I’m bisexual, came out when i was 14” I said with my nerves finally starting to settle.

He shot me a smile “That’s really cool, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” he asked me with genuine curiosity on his face.

“oh , uh no, i’m single, i mean i’ve been on a couple dates with some girls and guys but nothing really beyond on that” I said slightly embarrassed.

“That’s honestly a surprise” he said and i just shrugged, “I guess i just haven’t found the right person yet”.

I looked down at my watch and realized that i was going to be late for my job at the doctors office.

“Hey i have I go but it was really nice talking to you but i have to get to work” I said grabbing my coffee and walking out of the door.

“Lance wait” he called and I turned around, “Do you maybe want to come to to my band’s show tomorrow?” he asked me causing me to smile “Actually i was going anyways, Pidge is more or less making me go” i said causing him to laugh. 

“Well then Lance have a good day and i’ll see you tomorrow night” he said and i waved “see you tomorrow night”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i should be updating more often now that life has settled down


End file.
